Heatwave
by anonkurtlurver
Summary: Written as a response to a New Years Prompt on lj's Kurt Blaine New Year's Meme...to practice my new vocab! Short oneshot...first kiss?


Since I'm suppose to be studying new vocab, I thought I'd get a crack on that by incorporating them into a story...

It was the middle of August, and Blaine was enjoying the halcyon weather while lying on his back lawn when his thoughts directed to Kurt. In a rather quixotic mood, he decided that when school started again, he'd petition the Warblers to do another serenade, only this time to the one boy who would matter. It would be romantic and wonderful and cause Kurt to fall in to his arms, whereupon Blaine, as the debonair gentleman that he was, would proceed to sweep him up in his arms, and gallantly take them to a prepared romantic recess of the choir room. Whereupon the damsel – Kurt, I mean Kurt – would sit at the candle lit table and would say "Blaine –

And here, his daydream was cut as his phone buzzed with Fireworks – the ring tone he set for Kurt. Quickly he picked it up "hey –

"Hey, no time to talk, you have to come to Lima, Santana's hosting a pool part to beat this heatwave, and she told me specifically to bring that repressed ascetic excuse of a man with me, otherwise, she will throw my McQueen scarf into the pool. I don't even know how she got her hands on that –

"Kurt, stop rambling, I can come – anything to save that scarf of yours, what time's the party?"

"Noon, and thank you! Come to my house and I'll drive to Santana's, wouldn't want her to steal your Porsche, and believe me, I _wish_ I was joking about that"

And with that last sound bite, Blaine was left alone. Looking at his pocket watch, he decided that the 2 hour long drive needed Katy Perry's newest album, which could be repeated exactly twice before he arrived Kurt's, and his Pavarotti beach towel. He ran back in the house to get changed, figuring that a blue polo shirt and shorts were casual enough to meet the ND folks again and the suspenders added the fashionable touch that Kurt would appreciate.

Of course, Blaine's reasons for going weren't all altruistic, he wanted to see Kurt in a swimsuit, would he be in speedos or trunks, would they be patterned, or brightly colored solids? This was all circling Blaine's brain as he adroitly maneuvered his car onto the highway.

Grinning, he pulled into Kurt's driveway to see the man of the hour leaning against the Navigator texting. Getting out of the car, he bounded over to hug Kurt, reveling in the perfect fit of their bodies. But he was disappointed that Kurt was _still_ wearing long sleeves and trousers. Still, his mind perked up at the realization that Kurt would have to get into the pool and let him catch sight of that diaphanous skin.

The car ride over to Santana's was a short trip where Blaine allowed his natural effervescence to bubble over at the thought of perusing the body of the boy next to him.

"And wow, did Santana have a nice home, Blaine just had to remark as they walked though the capacious mansion

"Well, her dad is a doctor" Kurt stated nonplussed as he took in the rococo furniture.

When they got round to the pool, it was apparent that most of the ND were already there as he took in the sight of the girls in the pool and most of the guys around the buffet table.

"God, this heat is killing me-" Kurt exclaimed

"Its not so bad, maybe if you wore more summery clothes? I'm going to hit the buffet table, I skipped lunch, don't you know" Blaine said with a teasing grin.

"I'm going to hit the pool and join the girls if your gonna join the guys."

"Yeah" Blaine was barely cogent as he walked away, because oh my, he was going to see Kurt naked ~ well, almost naked.

As he joined the guys he had to resist turning back to look at Kurt, he just had to hold off until a proper serenade at Dalton. Except Mercedes pulled him around, and proceeded to objurgate him about his actions towards Kurt, and over her shoulder he saw the pulchritudinous form of Kurt as he dived into the pool. And oh now he was feeling the heatwave, as he felt beads of perspiration run down his spine. Eventually Mercedes saw that the abnegate hobbit wasn't even paying attention to her censures and followed Blaine's gaze to see Kurt climbing on a pool raft, and grinned.

Go get him – was her command

Blaine decided that a serenade was overrated and who wouldn't have their thought processes and plans eradicated when there was _that_ waiting for him. Without further ado, he stripped to his swim trunks and paddled to where Kurt was laying and stood besides the boy.

Kurt – he whispered

What?

I want to kiss you -

And the conversation stagnated as Kiss reached up lazily and pressed his lips to Blaines.

The rest of ND just thought "Finally!"

A/N It was written for anonymous' prompt of Heatwave from Kurt_Blaine's New Years Meme


End file.
